Lucy And Her New Magic
by Animelover1044
Summary: Lucy goes training when Natsu kicks her off the team. But when she goes trying she finds this magical place and finds new things and learns new magic and becomes stronger than ever before. when her time has come to go home she becomes a Wizard Saint and later proves to her guild that she is strong enough! NaLu! LASSINA is a bitch in this story BTW.


**I do not own Fairytail tail**

**obviously lol... if I get enough people to read this story then I might give you all a little name lol ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ** _give me some slack though this is my first story!_ sorry if it is short!

(**regular POV**)

Lucy was sitting in her usual spot reading a magazine from Sorcerer Weekly. Ever since the day Lassaina came back everyone has been so excited, but they kinda forgot about someone. Lucy was getting bored so she walked over to the bar hoping for Mira to cheer her up. when she got to the bar she sat down (obiviously) but When she asked Mira for some water, Mira didn't respond. Lucy very calmly asked Mira again, finally Mira says "What is it Lucy" in a vague tone without moving her head towards Lucy. Lucy pushed her aditude to the side though I mean if you where the weakest person in the guild you wouldn't have much of the advantage. So Lucy just says "Can I have a glass of water Mira"? Mira just reply's with "Ya sure whatever" Lucy was not really that suprized she has been getting that behaver from everyone else lately. When Mira came back she quickly gave her the water almost spilling it on her! But when Lassaina walked over and asked for a glass of water Mira responded to her like this "Yeah sure whatever you like sweety"! Lucy was shocked but she keep it to herself. Lucy heard Lassaina sniker, Lucy was discusted Lucy couldn't keep it to herself anymore so Lucy said "what's so funny Lassaina"? in a stern voice. Lassaina responded with "Huh I didn't say anything"? trying to act innocent, "yes obviously you did I heard you sniker" Lucy responded while getting the whole guilds attention, Then Lassaina says "why are you trying to blame me for stuff that I didn't even do Lucy, your being a bitch" the whole guild is now hollering **LASSAINA, LASSAINA **over and over again prasing her! Lucy was terrified, then Natsu walked over Lucy was happy to see one of her friends coming over to support her, but when he walked over he just said "Lucy why are you being so mean to Lassaina"? Lucy was shocked she just said "But she snikered at me" Natsu said "**Lucy stop lying, you know what you don't deserve to be on team Natsu anymore"! **right there and then Lucys heart was crushed she couldn't even respond she just ran out of the guild crying repeating " I didn't do anything, it's all Lassaina's fault". So when Lucy left the guild went back to normal until Happy brought up "who are we gonna replace with Lucy"? Then Natsu said "Lassaina of course, I mean if its okay with her"! Lassaina was so happy she exsepted the offer right then and there!

**Next day**

Lucy woke up and was heading to the guild. when she walked in of course nobody noticed her, she went straight to masters office. Then she then nocked on the door and Master said "come in", when he saw Lucy he said "oh hello Lucy what brings you to my office today?" so Lucy said "master I want to go training" so he said "okay who are you bringing with you"? "im going by myself" Lucy said sternly "oh how long"? "five years" right then master mokarof started crying. "why child" he said Lucy said "I don't feel strong, I am to weak everyone just pushes me around, I just want get strong and prove to everyone and myself that I am worth being in this guild". "okay Lucy" master said shakily. but first Lucy handed master six notes, and said "these are for Levy, Erza, Happy, Gray, Wendy and Natsu give these to them when they find out I am gone. master agreed and sent Lucy on her way. when Lucy went home to pack she asked Virgo if she could keep all of her stuff and asked Lio if he could pay her rent of the next five years. so then Lucy went on her journey to train. Lucy didn't really know where to go so she just went where her heart took her. the first thing she thought was _hmm maybe I should go to the mountains or the forest_

_... ehhh the forest sounds fine. _so when Lucy made it to the deep forest Supriseingly it was actually very pretty and migistic! but what she didn't know was how migistic that place was or what kind of animals that are lurking in the forest!

**Thank you for reading! sorry if it was short, tell me if it was and if I should continue the story!**

**I might start posting these storys every Friday!**


End file.
